


Thrusting For Logan

by DamnedRose



Category: Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Implied Prinxiety - Freeform, M/M, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnedRose/pseuds/DamnedRose
Summary: Patton tries a different method to get Logan's attention, Logan doesn't know how to handle it.





	Thrusting For Logan

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is tots not inspired by my miss spelling for and outline of something and people freaking out, noooooo never !!  
> Happy Hump Logan Day everyone !!

This is a story about how every Wednesday got named ‘hump Logan day’ it started on a Wednesday, just a plain ordinary normal Wednesday or as ordinary of a Wednesday as one could have been. Logan was walking to the kitchen ready to make himself another cup of coffee and sit down to get some serious work done when from the corner of his eye a flash of blue alerted him to Patton’s presence, when Logan’s name was never called after a few heartbeats he turned around. What he didn’t expect was a smirking Patton standing directly behind him.

 

Logan blinked a couple of times “is there something you need Patton ?” Logan asked calmly while he raised a brow questioningly. Patton smiled brightly and shook his head “nope !” His chipper attitude seemed to buzz off of Patton’s body in waves. Logan frowned slightly “alright” Logan turned around and started heading back towards the kitchen but as soon as he did that the rustling of clothing grabbed Logan’s attention so he turned around once more to Patton directly behind him that same smirk on Patton’s face, Puzzled Logan turned around and tried to watch Patton out of the corner of his eye.

 

It didn’t work all Logan could see was a blur, so he let his glasses fall down his nose. He tried using the reflection from the lenses of his glasses, but everything was blurry so instead he pulled out his phone and used the camera mode to look over his shoulder. What he saw was Patton doing some kind of thrusting movement with his hips as he sort of thrust walked towards Logan. Stopping Logan stared at the phone's screen then whipped around as quickly as he could, catching Patton mid thrust who froze with a look of shock on his face. “Patton what are you doing ?” Logan asked in his standard teacher voice, “Im thrusting for you” Patton replied a smirk on his face and his voice slightly more chipper that usual, Logan shook his head both to clear the sudden naughty images that invaded his head and also at Pattons simple mess up. “Patton don't  you mean you are _thirsting_ for me ?” Patton shook his head “noo I meant what I said” Patton half whinned half grinned up at Logan.  

 

Puzzled Logan starred as Patton approached him, as Patton wrapped his around Logan's wasit and then proceed to hump Logan's leg like a dog. Logan didn’t move, he didn’t dare twitch as Patton humped Logan and then ran off giggling like a child. He tried his hardest not to remember the heat that had rolled off Patton’s body, scorching his side and every inch of skin that had touched Logan. Tried know to remember the feeling of Patton’s hard and thick joystick against his leg. Logan needed a cold shower, a very long and very cold shower now.

 

Every Wednesday Logan would get attacked by Patton, he would be hugged then humped and every time Logan would have to go have a long and cold shower. This went on for several weeks until Logan had had enough. On this Wednesday Logan hand pinned Patton against the wall and thrusted his hips against Pattons. The two moaned loudly, Logans Dicktator rubbing up against Patton’s Bat and Balls, The two marveled at how wonderful it felt how perfectly they fit together. Logan’s large body pinning Patton's slightly smaller frame against the wall. “Tell me to stop … Patton tell me to stop and I will walk away right now” Patton moaned in Logan’s neck “Are you kidding ? I have been wanting you to fuck me against the wall for _years_!” Patton hissed through clenched teeth as Logan roughly ground into Patton. “Why didn’t you tell me ?” Logan groaned as he nipped and licked Patton’s neck “I did you just didn’t get it, it took me acting like a dog to finally get the idea” Patton moaned. Logan nudged Patton's legs wider slotting himself between Patton’s thighs, The two sides moaned.  

 

Patton reached up slipping his hands around Logans head and pulling the slightly taller side down, lips crashed in an ferace battle for dominance, the kiss was all tongues and teeth and heat. Patton whimpered as Logan took control, easily domantating the smaller side in a freace face battle, Patton surrendered under Logan’s control. They parted after a few heart beats, panting as they looked into each others eyes. The need for skin on skin contact grew, hands hastily grabbing and pulling at shirts. Logan lent in nipping at Patton's neck as he pushing the blue polo up his tiny frame. Pausing while he pulled the offending item off over Patton’s head, His eyes rolling over the creamy skin that was now available to explore.  Logan kissed and nipped at the soft skin, taking his time with tasting his sweet Patton. Pattons head rolled back resting against the wall his eyes closed, face flushed a pretty strawberry red. His back arched off the wall, offering more of himself to Logan.

 

Logan found a pretty little bud, he traced the small perky nub with his tongue, watching closely as Patton moaned and his body arched more into his touch. Slowly he took the nub into his mouth and sucked harshly on the rosey bud. Patton screamed, head thrown back as far as it could go and eyes screwed tightly. “Logan, honey bear, sugar plum, if you don’t get your hard drive inside my drive dock right now I will _never_ buy crofters again” Patton warned between heavy pants and soft moans. This was more than enough motivation for Logan, Patton’s pants were removed and flung haphazardly to the side. Logan had to stop for a moment as it dawned on him what Patton's briefs said. “Patton, does that say take these off right meow ?” Patton was wearing a pair of light blue briefs that had silhouettes of cats and big bold text across the front, Patton's hard Bedfellow twitching under the thin fabric. Patton giggled and wiggled his hips a little “you better do as they say if you want me purring under you” Patton lent up and kitten licked the underside of Logan's jaw, If logan could have melted he would have. Quickly recovering from his temporary shock Logan removed Patton's briefs and threw them behind him.

 

Logan lifted Patton's thighs over his shoulder pinning him to the wall, One hand rested on Patton's hip the other tracing Patton's lips. Smirking Patton sucked three fingers into his mouth his tongue trailing over every inch, trying to cover them with as much of his spit as he could, not that he minded a little pain. But he knew Logan would worry about hurting him. Logan was heavily panting now his Dr. Johnson was aching to be inside the slightly smaller side. He watched as Patton licked sucked at Logan's fingers and it was doing things to him, he wanted to see Patton's pretty little lips wrapped around his Ambassador, he wanted to know how it would feel to slide into that pretty mouth that sprouts puns and jokes all day long. Pulling his fingers out when he thought they were wet enough Logan slipped his hand between Patton's legs tracing Patton's cake hole. Slowly he pushed a finger past that tight ring of muscle, slowly pushing in and out. Logan watched Patton's face making sure that Patton didn't feel any pain, Patton opened and eye and looked at Logan “Teach I won't break” he smirked and Logan pushed two fingers inside. Patton winced but the low long moan Patton made told Logan to keep going.

 

Logan curled the three fingers inside Patton, having Thomas’ knowledge in bedroom bumping was very useful, he knew exactly where to press to have Patton screaming. Body arching into Logan's touch. Pulling his fingers free he hastily pulled his Lap Rocket out, positioning it against Patton's patty-cake-hole, “are you ready?” Logan's cool voice asked, Patton answered by thrusting his hips towards Logan. “I'll take that as a yes” Logan smirked and pushed inside that tight wet heat that was all Patton. Patton moaned wrapping his arms around Logan's shoulder and pulling him closer. Pulling out Logan pushed back in, starting a slow pace between the two. Patton clawing at Logan's shirt and pulling on his tie to bring him in for a half hearted kiss between moaning. The pace quickly built up, with Logan slamming into Patton as hard as he could, the moans and screams echoed down the hallway and soon enough both sides were racing towards the edge. “OH FUUU-” “FUDGE ME LOGAN !” Patton censored Logan as he came, splattering hot and wet across his chest and face, Logan came deep inside Patton, spilling till it dripped down Patton’s squishy toosh. Both sides panted coming down from cloud 9. That was until loud laughter brought their attention towards the end of the hallway.

 

Beside Romans door stood Virgil and Roman, both bright faced and giggling. Roman was holding up his phone and seemed to be recording the twisted tango Logan and Patton had been playing. “Happy Hump Logan Day Patton !” Roman yelled before pulling Virgil into his room both of them laughing and pitching jean tents. This was how Wednesday turned into Hump Logan Day, Logan now hates Wednesday, Patton doesn't seem to mind tho.      
    

 

The end.


End file.
